Finding a New Home
by Texasbell81
Summary: Temperance heads to her mother's hometown to fulfill her final wish. Not only does she come face to face with her mother's past but also, her own. We learn that everyone has secrets. will these secrets make SAMCRO stronger or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Temperance pulled into the lot looking for a safe parking spot. The lot was littered with leather bound people and motorcycles.

"What the hell could mom have had in common with these people?"

Temperance put her escalade in park pulling her aviator sunglasses off and letting out a huge sigh, it had been a long week and she just wanted to climb into bed and forget this week ever existed. A week ago she was in New Orleans when she received a call that she thought was her mother but turned out to be Rosa a woman whose family has been working for Temperance's family for the last 27 years. Rosa was so upset she could barely understand her over the phone. The one phrase she was able to decipher was that her mother was dead her car had been forced off the mountain pass leading up to their ranch. Abby immediately boarded a plane and rushed home. Shortly after identifying and collecting her mother's remains from the morgue she was contacted by her mother's lawyer Mr. Carson. Temperance's mother had left a trunk and envelope in Mr. Carson's care with strict instructions that in the event of her death Temperance was to deliver the trunk to a Mr. Clarence Morrow in Charming California before she was to be put to rest. So after driving through the night from New Mexico Temperance has now reached her mother's hometown and the only address listed for a Mr. Clarence Morrow.

Temperance flipped down the sun visor mirror to check her makeup. Temperance used her thumbs to remove any smeared mascara from under her piercing blue eyes and then fluffed her long blue black hair and gave her checks a little pinch for color. She jumped out of her escalade into the dry California air.

The minute she exited her escalade she was on everyone's radar. Everyone stopped working and wandered from the garage to the parking lot to watch her strut her way to the garage office in her four inch platforms and high-waisted short shorts. Even though Temperance was only 5'5" she made up her lack of height with heels. Before she could reach the office door a woman in her late forties with blond streaked hair tight jeans, heels and smoking a cigarette met her in the parking lot.

The women took a long drag of her cigarette blowing the smoke right in Temperance's face "Can I help you with something doll".

Great Temperance thought just what I need a lioness with an attitude. I just want to drop this trunk off get home burry my mom and start my life over.

Temperance gave her best bitchy smile refusing to take shit from anyone. "Yeah Hun I'm here to see a Clarence Morrow."

The bitch raised her eyebrow "Is that so, what do you want with him".

"I'm sorry mam it's private".

Temperance notice movement out of the corner of her eye. The men wearing leather vests obviously feeling the tension were no longer content to watch from a distance. They were slowly moving in for a closer view.

"Well, sweetheart since he's my old man that makes it my business".

" Ummm I'm not sure what him being your old man has to do with this but, my business is still personal."

Temperance could see the smoke start to billow out of the older woman's ears; she flicked her cigarette into the parking lot stepping into Temperance's personal space.

"Look you little tart, I don't know what you bitches don't get about run pussy but you don't come into my territory hunting my old man." The woman shoved Temperance in the shoulder "Now get your road pussy ass out of her before I make an example of you".

Temperance saw red who the fuck did this bitch think she was.

"Look bitch I don't know who the hell you think you are, or who the fuck you are confusing me with. But, I am here to drop of a package for a Clarence Morrow as a last request for my mother." Temperance stepped closer "Now I never disappointed my mother when she was alive and I don't plan on starting to in her death. SO, why don't you just point me in the direction of Clarence FUCKING Morrow? So, I can get the fuck out of here get home a burry my mother". By the end of her speech Temperance was in the other women face and was shaking.

The other women cocked her head to the side "So, you're not road pussy."

Temperance took a deep breath "What the fuck are you talking about".

The women smirked and took a step back turning on her heels while saying " My mistake" she took a few steps before looking over her should " Well are ya coming or not? Thought you wanted to see clay."

Temperance took a deep breath clutching the envelope in her hand and quickened her step to catch the other women. She had to step through a group of leather clad bikers blocking the door. One particularly crazy man with blue eyes and unruly curly hair leaned forward to sniff her hair as she passed. Temperance stopped staring the other man down "The last dog that came sniffing around me like a hound in heat I took to the vet to have him snipped."

The dark haired man smirked " Ummm doll kinky". All the other bikers chuckled as she opened the door and stepped into the office.

The other woman eyed her when the door closed. "I'm Gemma, have a seat and I'll go fetch Clay for ya".

Temperance took a seat in the cracked plastic chair and tried not to shred the edges of the envelope in her nervousness. Thankfully Gemma was back quickly. She was followed by an older man with salt and pepper hair. The guy was huge with a jaw that could only be considered Neanderthal like.

Temperance stood sticking out her hand to greet the other man. " Mr. Morrow my name is Temperance Larkin it's nice to meet you."

Clays hand swallowed Temperance hand while his grip was gentle. He gave Temperance an indulgent smirk "It's just Clay no Mr. Your gonna make me feel old." "Now what can I do for you Mrs. Larkin."

Temperance smiled, finally someone with a bit of manners. "Just call me Temperance." "I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances but, I'm here to deliver a bit of bad news." Temperance took a deep breath trying to stem off any tears. "I believe you knew my mother Ava Larkin." Clay's brows furrowed. "Her lawyer gave me a package and asked that in the event of her death I was to deliver it to you with this letter." Temperance extended the letter to Clay. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, my mother died in a car crash earlier this week."

Clay looked down at the letter in his hand then at Temperance "Well, darling I'm sorry for your loss, can I offer you a drink."

Temperance smiled "Thank you clay but, I really need to get back on the road. I still have a few stops to make before I head out. If you could please get someone to help me unload the package from my car I would appreciate it."

They had all made their way out to the parking lot by this time "Sure no problem" clay let out a piercing whistle "Hey prospect help her unload her car, bring whatever it is into the clubhouse."

Clay and Gemma stood watching the girl and prospect unload a trunk from the back of the girls escalade. Gemma leaned in lowering her voice "Who the hell is Ava larkin"?

Clay looked at his wife "I have no fucking idea"

Gemma looked at her husband confused "Then can you explain to me why are we allowing the little tart to leave her package here"?

Clay shrugged his shoulders "Curiosity, plus there's something about her that seems familiar. I just can't put my finger on it."

Gemma and clay watched Temperance lean into the front of her escalade causing her shorts to rise up and all the guys in the garage to tilt their heads to the side like curious puppies. Gemma chuckled to herself she had to admit the girl did have a smoking body. She turned handing a piece of paper to the prospect to read and he started pointing down the road. It looked to Gemma like he was giving her directions. She smiled at the prospect, sent Clay a little wave climbed into her escalade and headed out of the lot.

Half Sack walked past them heading towards the clubhouse hauling that huge trunk. Tig walked up to Gemma threw his arm around her shoulder "Who was the hot piece of tail guys". Clay Smirked "Now Tigger she had to be at least 27 and alive so I would think that is two marks against her in your book." Tig just laughed while grabbing the prospect by the collar halting him midstep.

"Hey sack what the slit want." Sack shifted the trunk "She was looking for an address over on mockingbird lane 2314 I think."

Clay grabbed the prospects cut " She say what she wanted at that house" half sack swallowed deeply "Umm something about meeting a real estate agent there to sign some papers. Something about putting the house on the market."

Clay turned around and stomped into the clubhouse slamming the door to church. Tig looked at Gemma "Shit Gem isn't that him and his ex old ladies house". Gemma took a deep breath "Yep evangelina's place, say TIg how old you think the little tart was?" Tig's eyes go wide. "Yep that's what I thought".

Gemma heads into the clubhouse looks like they just had a head on collision with the past.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am in shocked about the wonderful reviews I have received. I just want to say thank you to everyone I really appreciate the encouragement. I am just doing this for fun and to blow off a bit of steam. I hope everyone will enjoy taking the trip into my imagination with me. I love fanfiction, and very much enjoy seeing what others can do with these characters. The one pet peeve I have is when people get on here and criticise other peoples work. We are all here for a bit of fun and we are not professional writers. I would never come on here and criticise someone else's work. It is one thing to give someone a bit of corrective criticism such as watch the Grammar or for example I had one reader point out that I messed up on someone's name which I appreciated and made sure to fix and sent the reviewer a thank you.. I appreciate the encouragement and help on perfecting my story. What I do not appreciate is when someone gets on here and tears down my entire story and my characters. _

_Now I know Temperance gets a bit snotty with Gemma but, we must remember that first of all Gemma attacks her first and the poor girl drove all night after the death of her mother to what get verbally attacked by a total stranger. I think not! Also this reader pointed out that she should have shown some respect when she found out that Clay is Gemma husband but, we have to remember that Gemma doesn't call him her husband she calls him her old man. Temperance knows nothing about the biker world so how does she know what an old man is? I would also like to point out that I was raised in the world of 1% bikers and anyone who is trying to make it into the world of bikers would never be respected if she allowed someone to speak to her like Gemma did without defending herself. Gemma would later think this girl was not meant for this life. In this world everyone is tested and must prove themselves. Now lastly this reader criticised my characters name which I love so shove it and they also said I cussed too much. Well doll face this story is rated Mature so it's going to have a lot of cussing, sex as well as gore so maybe this isn't the story for you._

_Sorry guys I just couldn't let that go I thought it was very brave of me to put my story out there for everyone to read and really rude for someone to not say anything nice about it. If you don't like it you don't have to read it I'm just here for a bit of fun. I hope ya'll all enjoy it on with chapter 2!_

Clay slammed the door to church. His heart was pounding and he felt like he couldn't get air into his lungs. Jesus what was wrong with him? Is this what terror felt like? No this wasn't terror he was furious. That fucking bitch how dare she come back into his life now. If he didn't respect the table he would flip the son of a bitch over and smash it with his fists. Oh that would be great for his arthritic hands he wouldn't be able to ride for a week after that.

Clay took a deep breath to calm himself and sat at the head of the table. His hands shook as he stared down at the envelope in his hands. Shit he needed to quit being such a pussy and opens the damn thing. He's the president of SMACRO one of the most feared organisations in North America, Canada and parts of Europe.

He tore open the envelope his little pep talk giving him the courage he needed.

_Dear Clay,_

_I know you probably never expected to hear from me again. Shit I never expected to write this and I'm not sure what to say. I guess I should start off by saying I have always loved you and always will. If, you're reading this than you know I am dead. I am also, certain that you have officially met your daughter. Of course I'm not sure if you have realised this yet or not. I have no excuse as to why I have kept her from you except to say that I was angry. After J.T's funereal I came home to find you and Gemma in a passionate embrace in our bedroom. I knew there was always something between you two and it was obviously something that no matter how much I loved you I could never compete with. I was absolutely heartbroken and of course angry. I mean Gemma and I had been best friends since we were in diapers. I waited for you and the guys to go on your memorial run for J.T and packed my stuff and left. It was three months later that I realised I was pregnant. I knew then that I wanted to fight for you and our child, we should be a family. I finally built up the courage to make it to charming to tell you about our wonderful surprise. I didn't even make it into the city limits before I was confronted with the truth of our relationship. No matter how much I loved you neither me nor our child could compete with the QUEEN of SAMCRO. I learned from one of the waitresses in the dinner that you and Gemma were to be married. I had only been gone four months and you were already getting married. I knew then that it was a lost cause. I decided to let you go and raise our child on my own. Hell, maybe it was for the best. I'm not sure how good of a Queen I would have been. _

_Unfortunately for me the Sons had made plenty of enemies over the years. I eventually had to reach out to some of my brothers old contacts and have my name changed. I wanted our child to have a name that was important to both of us. For her first name, I chose your Grandmothers name Temperance. Over the years I have often used memories of us spending time alone by the charming creek laying in the meadow to console myself through the hard times. So, I thought Meadow would be perfect for her middle name. I'm sure you recognise Larkin as your mother's maiden name. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me borrowing it; we were always so close before her death. I knew once I changed my name any hope I had that you might come looking for me would be gone. I figured if you hadn't looked for me in 9 months you were never going to. Plus your past kept finding us and it wasn't safe._

_I knew Temperance would eventually come looking for you as a child she was obsessed with Daddy's and what hers might be like. I'm afraid that she built you up into this larger than life figure so you have a lot to live up to. I think when she was five you were a fireman/ astronaut / super hero. I decided to document every moment of her life it was a way for her to connect with you as well. You will find all of her videos, scrapbooks, and other various memorabilia in the trunk. I hope this will help to heal some of the hurt from not getting to see her grow up. I'm sorry you missed so much she is an absolutely wonderful woman and you would be so proud of her. Please watch over her and keep her safe always._

_Love Always,_

_Evangelina_

Clay could barely see the writing by the end of the letter. The words for some reason had all gone blurry he realised as he reached up to rub his eyes that he had started weeping sometime during the reading of the letter. It was all his fault, his weakness had caused her to leave and instead of believing in their love believing in her he had just let her go. He never even looked for her and she was out their alone raising their daughter unprotected. He remembered that day he had just buried his best friend. Gemma had come by to speak to Evie and to get a picture of the four of them that evie kept in the room. Clay and went to fetch it for her when Gemma saw the picture she broke down. Clay reached to hold her they had ended up kissing. They had both felt horrible for it after both riddled with guilt they both agreed that it was a mistake driven by grief. When he came home after the memorial run and discovered Evie gone everyone thought that it was her fear of becoming the new SAMCRO Queen. He never thought that it could have been something else. When she never came back Clay knew that the club needed to have two strong leaders. So, once again he made another sacrifice for his club and married his best friend's widow. They both knew that neither one loved each other that way but, both understood the sacrifice that needed to be made. It started off as a marriage of convince but over the years they both learned to love the other, both knowing that neither would take the place of their first loves.

Clay read the letter three more times before folding it neatly to put back in the envelope. The letter wouldn't fit back into the envelope, Clay soon realised something was blocking it. He opened the envelope and shook it and out fell a small sheet of paper. Clay opened it and saw it was another letter from Evie.

_Clay,_

_I think I'm in trouble, the past has found me once again. A few months ago an ATF agent somehow tracked me down. A woman by the name of June Stahl she has a real hard-on for you and the Sons. She feels you all have made a fool of her and she will do anything to bring you down. She tried to get me to testify against you I told her I didn't know why she was so interested in a bunch of motorcycle enthusiasts. She threatened to release my new name to your enemies. I think someone is following me. I'm not sure if Stahl made good on her threat or if I'm just being paranoid. Clay if, for some reason you have doubts about my death. Please protect our daughter. She will fight you tooth and nail but, you have to keep her safe. Please bring her into the SAMCRO family she will need you._

_Love Always,_

_Evie. _

Clay slowly tightened his fist crushing the letter in his hand until his knuckles screamed from the strain. He welcomed the distraction of the pain. He felt his blood start to boil. That bitch Stahl would die for this and so, would anyone else who comes at his family. No one fucks with SAMCRO. He would track down those sons of a bitches and let his Angles of Death Happy and TIg have a couple of days with them up at the cabin. Those fuckers would be begging for death but, still it wouldn't come. Not until Clay himself allowed it.


End file.
